This invention relates to a hearing aid having a microphone, an amplifier, an input coupled to the microphone and an output coupled to a receiver. The hearing aid also has means for suppressing unwanted feedback phenomena in the hearing aid.
Such a hearing aid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,982. In the hearing aid described there the feedback phenomenon is obviated by suspending the receiver in a special manner in the hearing aid housing. As a result thereof, the mechanical-acoustic coupling between the receiver and the microphone is interrupted as effectively as possible, namely by reducing the mechanical transfer between the receiver and the hearing aid housing.
It has however been found that at high gain factors of the amplifier a feedback phenomenon still occurs sometimes in the hearing aid.